SaCrEd DrAgOn MysTiCaL ThReE: 3rD sToRy
by AnImEAnGyLL
Summary: TRUTH OR DARE!!! GOHAN, RAE, TRUNKZ, MAIYA, GOTEN AND NYCHAL PLAY THE GAME! I WONDER IF ANY TWO PEOPLE CLIQUE??? READ N' REVIEW PLZ...


My note* hey, whaddup!!! How'd you like my series so far?…..? cool, cool…yah so, like I said, if you got any Q's, suggestions, or whatever!!! Jus send me a lil' link and stuff like that, okay!!! Cool, sweet stuff!!!!! Anyway, read my story and be nice n' gimme a review, spanx you!!! Oh yah, and Nychal is staying at cap. Corps. too!

Disclaimer* yah; don't own dbz, gundam wing, or any of that other kool stuff!!! [crap!!! Wish I did!!!] They [duh] belong to those who created them… so ya bess not sue me!

Last time on "sacred dragon: mystical three 2"

"secrets revealed"

"I'm bored." Complained Maiya.

"me too." Said Nychal.

"hey look, ice cream truck. Let's go get some, Jena. Then after we could watch digimon and monster rancher." Suggested Bra.

"okay then." Replied Jena. They both walked away knowing they had at least something to do.

"oh yay. That's so much fun." Said Rae, in a sarcastic voice.

"I know, lets play 'truth, dare, double-dare, promise-to-repeat' then. It's better than doing nothing." Suggested Gohan.

"okay." Said Rae.

"sure." Said Nychal, twirling her hair.

"oh yah." Said Goten, looking over to Nychal.

"alright." Said Maiya.

"yup." Said Trunks, twiddling his thumbs. He had some look in his eyes.

"okay then. Can we go to the family room? Wait, don't we need a bottle or something." Said Gohan.

"got one." Said Trunks, getting a bottle from the recycling box thing.

__

Later…

Once everyone had settled in the family room, they started the game.

"wait, I need a drink." Said Nychal.

"I'll get you one." Said Gohan, he started to get up.

When he got back back, everyone looked excited.

"okay, I'll do eenie-meenie-minie-mo to see who goes first." Said Gohan. The last person left was Goten.

"okay, ready." Goten spun the bottle and it landed on…

[^_^]

"risky behaviour"

Goten spun the bottle and it landed on…… Gohan!

"okay Gohan; truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?" asked Goten.

"umm…… dare!" replied Gohan.

"alritey then, this is going to be fun! Okay……hmm… I dare you to go up to Vegeta and give him a BIG HUG!!!" said Goten.

"you crazy, he'll beat me." Cried Gohan.

"like I said, you picked dare, so you gotta do it." Replied Goten, wagging his finger in front of Gohan's face.

"sheesh." Said Gohan. Walking towards the kitchen.

"and say it like you mean it." Said Nychal.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"VEGETA, I need a hug!!!" Gohan ran to Vegeta. Vegeta got scared and started to run around the kitchen and hid behind Bulma. Then Gohan jumped on Vegeta and gave him a very tight hug. Vegeta was just about to fire a kamehameha at Gohan when…

"VEGETA, no kamehameha's in the house, REMEMBER!" said Bulma.

"oh right." Said Vegeta, then he slumped away.

__

Back in the family room…

"alright Gohan, you're next. Spin the bottle." Said Rae.

Gohan spun the bottle and it landed on Maiya.

"alright Maiya, what do you want?" asked Gohan.

"double dare." Replied Maiya, nonchalantly.

"okay, I dare you to go up to Trunks and say 'I love you' and give him a kiss on the cheek." Said Gohan, feeling very proud of himself for coming up with such a good dare.

"you know, you have to do it too." Said Maiya.

"HUH………oh shit!" said Gohan.

"TOO BAD." Said Goten. "HAHAHAHAHA. Still gotta do it."

"oh, I love you Trunks." Said Maiya, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"wow…… did she just kiss me???" said Trunks, feeling a bit dazed, holding his cheek.

"I love you too." Said Gohan, he was about to kiss him too when Trunks shoved him off.

"don't even think about it." Said Trunks.

"my turn." Maiya spun the bottle next and it landed on Rae.

"I want truth." Said Rae.

"if you were stranded on an island, would it most likely be with…" Maiya stalled for a moment "Yajirobe or Nappa?" 

"excuse me, but WHAT!!!" cried Rae.

"gotta pick, times running out…..10…….9…..8…" said Maiya.

"oh fine…………Yajirobe!" said Rae.

"eww, seroiusly." Said Maiya.

"anyways, it's my turn now." Said Rae, glaring at Maiya.

"Then Rae spun the bottle and it landed on Trunks.

"so, what do you want?" asked Rae.

"ahh……..promise to repeat." Said Trunks.

"great, this is gonna be sweet." Said Rae, rubbing her hands. "alright, you gotta say…" she looked at Maiya then back at Trunks. " Maiya, I think you're hot. You wanna play strip poker sometime. I'm really good at that game."

Trunks started to sweat.

"ahh……Mai-mai-ya……I think you're not……uh……hot……actually I DO think you're hot. What I meant was when I was sayin' NOT I MEANT HOT, or I….ah……mean!!!…." Trunks started to stutter. He started to scratch his head and looked down.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!!" everyone shouted.

"youwannaplaystrippokersometimei'mreallygoodatthatgame. WHEW! There, I said it." Said Trunks, out of breath.

"yah, whatever. Good enough." Said Rae.

Then Trunks spinned the bottle and it landed on Goten.

"truth." Said Goten, really quickly.

"is it true that you have playboy magazines under your bed in the left side corner underneath your pikachu slipper?" said Trunks.

"how the heck did you know?" yelled Goten.

"so it is true. 'nuff said." Said Trunks. He handed the bottle to Goten.

Goten spun again and this time it landed on Nychal. He gave a little smirk.

"Goten, don't try anything naughty." Said Nychal, glaring at him. But with a look of amusement in her eyes. "I want dare."

"okay, kiss me." Said Goten.

"hey, cheap dare. You guys are already going out." Said Maiya.

Goten and Nychal kissed.

"Okay, me now." Said Nychal. It landed on……

"WAIT, STOP THE GAME!!! IS GUNDAM WING ON?" yelled Maiya.

"oh sh*t, it is!!!" Nychal and Maiya both ran to the t.v. room.

"okay, there. Guess we'll continue the game later…" the rest of the bunch followed the two girls to the t.v room.

__

In the t.v room…

"hey Jena, shove over. Gundam's on." Said Maiya. She plopped down beside Jena. Then Trunks sat down beside her.

"oh wow, Heero's so hot. So's Duo." Said Maiya, in a dreamlike state.

'what, she likes those two dummies. I can't lose Maiya to a bunch of cartoon characters, forget it. I like her too much……actually, why the heck am I getting jealous in the first place, they're just cartoon's. In fact, I'm gonna ask her out today, that's right, TODAY. No chickening out………who me, nah………why am I talking to myself???' thought Trunks.

"Quatre's shy, but he's still cute." Said Maiya, to Nychal.

'WHAT, she likes him too. Unbelievable.' Thought Trunks.

"Trowa's okay, but Wufei's just plain weird." Said Maiya, not taking her eyes of the screen.

'good, she doesn't like those two.' Thought Trunks, finally relaxing.

'Trunks, don't be a stupid chicken! Just ask her out or I'm gonna tell her right now what you just thought.' Said Bra, who was talking telepathically with Trunks.

'hey' said Trunks.

'hee hee' laughed Bra.

'oh yah, well you better not. I will ask her out, you just watch me.' Said Trunks.

'okee dokee, I will' said Bra.

When the show was over, they let Jena and Bra watch whatever they wanted.

"arrgh, I hate that Peacecraft girl, she's trying to steal Heero away from me." Said Maiya. Clenching her fists.

"you jealous of a cartoon character. Fun-nee." Laughed Trunks.

"shut up, Trunks." Said Maiya, glaring at him.

"ahh, sorry. Maiya." Said Trunks.

"can we continue the game now." Said Rae, walking back to the family room.

__

back in the family room…

Nychal spun the bottle and it landed on Goten…again.

"dare." Said Goten.

"now you kiss me." Said Nychal. They both started to giggle.

Everyone sweat-dropped and fell anime style.

Next Goten spun the bottle and it pointed to Trunks. 

"Dare." Said Trunks. Then realizing what he said." I mean…"

"too late." Said Goten. "my dare for you is…………drum roll please…………ASK MAIYA OUT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!!!" yelled Goten, jumping up and down the couch.

"HUH, YOU MUST BE COMPLETELY NUTS!!!" said Trunks.

"1…..2…..3…" Goten started to charge up.

"okay, okay. Whoa, stay low." Said Trunks.

"oh and, hold her hand while you say that." Said Goten.

"sheesh." Said Trunks, then all of a sudden he got nervous. He took Maiya's hand in his and said very slowly "Maiya, will you please go out with me?" 

Maiya was quiet for a few seconds.

'please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…'Trunks thought.

Little did Trunks know, Bra was peeking around the corner. Then she looked away, smirking.

"gee, lemme think, okay Trunks." Said Maiya.

"huh, oh fine." Said Trunks, he spun the bottle and to his amazement, it landed on Maiya.

"promise to repeat." Said Maiya.

"okay say 'Trunks, I will be glad to go out with you.' Okay" said Trunks. He still had a pleading look in his eyes.

"alright, Trunks, I will be glad to go out with you tonight." Said Maiya.

"TONIGHT. Yesssss!!!" yelled Trunks. He jumped up off his spot and ran to Maiya and hugged her.

Maiya started to blush.

When Trunks finally got off her, she spun the bottle and it landed on Gohan.

"dare." Said Gohan.

"okay, Gohan. Go wear one of Bulma's dresses." Said Maiya.

"NO HE WON'T, AND WHO STARTED THIS GAME IN THE FIRST PLACE?" demanded Bulma, who just walked in.

Everyone pointed to Gohan. Except Rae.

"who me, but i…" Gohan's voice trailed off.

"ALRIGHT, GO DO SOMETHING ELSE NOW. THIS GAME IS UNHEALTHY FOR YOU!" said Bulma.

Maiya and Nychal went to Nychal's room. Trunks and Goten went outside to spar. Rae and Gohan…..well, you know.

__

In Nychal's room…

"so, what are you gonna wear on your date with Trunks?" said Nychal.

"depends on where he's taking me, I guess." Said Maiya. "wait, I don't have any money."

"You can borrow one of mine, Bulma gave me money when I came. So she could give you, too. C'mon, lets go spy on the guys." Said Nychal.

"okay." Said Maiya, feeling excited.

__

Outside, where the guys were sparring…

[a conversation between Trunks & Goten]

"so where you taking Maiya out tonight?' questioned Goten., while dodging punches.

"probably to a fancy restaurant, she deserves it." Said Trunks. He fired a beam at Goten.

"I knew all along you liked her." Said Goten. He kicked Trunks in the jaw.

This is where Maiya and Nychal came in.

"I hope we didn't miss any good stuff." Said Maiya. Crouching behind the bushes.

"probably not." Said Nychal. 

Trunks and Goten stopped sparring for a while.

"so which restaurant?" said Goten.

"The Nebula." Said Trunks.

"whoa, that's the most poshiest restaurant in town." whispered Nychal. "Goten never took me there on our first date, hmmph."

"it's alright." Maiya whispered back.

"hey, what are you two doing here. Are you spying on us." Said Goten. We hadn't realized he was there.

"ahh nothing, now we know all we wanna know." Said Nychal, then they both ran back inside.

"man, you better get ready for your date." Said Goten. Then he dragged Trunks to his room to get changed.

__

back in Nychal's room…

"you got a long green dress." Said Maiya.

"yup, right here." Said Nychal.

About 2 hours later, Maiya was done.

__

In Trunks room…

"yo, hurry up. It's almost 7:30." Said Goten.

"alright." Said Trunks from the other aside of the door.

When Trunks was finished, he waited for Maiya outside of Nychal's room.

And when she came out…

*****

So, like this one? As you know, the next one will be about Maiya and Trunk's date. Bla.bla


End file.
